Revelation
by Icy Rundas
Summary: Lucas and Clay's training mission goes awry when they meet Jack Spicer while trying to claim the Rose of Malice. The Xiaolin side wins, but Lucas is injured in the Showdown. When Clay helps his partner out he finds out that he is a she. Oh geez... ClayXOC


(A.N. Okay, so this was supposed to be part of my story, but…I have to re-watch the whole series before I go any further with it, and this can act as a stand-alone. So…hope you enjoy. –sweatdrops– Also, the Rose of Malice is not canon. I just randomly made it up. And I wanna know if you guys think I should continue this. I was thinkin' about makin' it a two-shot or somethin'. Lemme know in a review or a PM. So…yeah. Bye.)

Needless to say, our bout with Jack hadn't been fantastic. That last hit gave me hell until the Showdown was over. Luckily for me, Clay had taken the liberty of winning the Showdown in my stead. After, Jack left with whatever dignity he could muster. And I laid there in the grass, wanting to get my hands around his pasty neck. Clay came over with the Rose of Malice and noticed blood slowly seeping out of my hoodie.

"You okay, Lucas?" I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the pain.

"Lucas?" He set his hand on my shoulder and I shook my head in response to his question. He chuckled grimly.

"No, I didn't think ya were. Looks like Jack got ya good." I groaned, both in pain, and in annoyance from hearing the albino goth's name.

"I need to bandage ya up, or you'll bleed out. Master Fung wouldn't be too happy if ya died out here." He kneeled next to me and slowly began peeling my black hoodie off of me.

"Clay, don't." He raised an eyebrow at me speaking, but kept going none-the-less. When he managed to get it over my head, my hat fell off. My eyes were closed tightly, but I could feel his eyes piercing a hole in me. It was dead silent for a few seconds before he said something.

"You…you're, but-" I opened my eyes with some trouble.

"Clay!" He stared at me.

"You're a girl! That's what you've been hidin' this whole time!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hard, trying to block out the pain.

"I realize that, Clay," I hissed out through gritted teeth, "but do ya mind helpin' me out before I pass out?" He shook himself out of his initial shock and bandaged my midsection in silence. Then, when he was finished, he gave me a look.

"Could you possibly wait to be mad at me until we get back to the temple?"

He started to answer me, but was interrupted.

"YOU!" Apparently, when Jack left, he didn't go far and came back when he heard yelling.

"YOU!" the red-head sputtered. I slowly rose to my feet, trying not to tear the cut open.

"Yeah, me. What of it, Spicer?"

"You told me you didn't want to get involved! You…you lied to me!" He was actually serious. I rolled my eyes.

"This comin' from the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius.' Give me a break…" What came next, I was really not expecting.

"GAH!" He tackled me. He bloody freaking tackled me. If my cut had even maybe begun to heal, it definitely wasn't now. More blood began to seep out of the clean, white bandages Clay had put on me. I'm not gonna lie. It hurt like hell. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"Get the hell off me, dammit!" I felt Jack's weight come off of me and saw Clay pulling him off by his collar, looking very pissed.

"Didn't anybody ever teach you not to hit a girl? 'Specially not an injured girl! You're despicable, Spicer. Leave now and I won't hurt ya…"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, _you_. I'll get you when your _bodyguard_ isn't around." He started up his jetpack and flew off.

"Later, Xiaolin losers!"

"Hopefully not, Heylin spazz…" I felt for my hat and grabbed it, putting it on.

"You all right, partner?" I sighed.

"Not really, but I think I'll live. Which is more than I can say for Jack…" He smiled and grabbed my hand, slowly pulling me into a standing position.

"Nothin' scarier than a woman scorned, huh?" I snorted.

"Hn…he's definitely on my hit list now…" He chuckled, and then gave me a concerned look.

"Think ya can make it?"

"I dunno. Let's try though; this is starting to twinge." We got about half-way back to the temple when I had to stop, sucking in air and leaning on a tree.

"Clay, I don't think I can go any more. You could go get Dojo and come back for me?" I suggested.

"Ya crazy? Don't ya remember what Spicer said? Soon as I leave, he'll come after ya." I crossed my arms and then winced at the contact and uncrossed them.

"I can handle him. He comes near me and he'll get frozen into a spazz-cicle."

"Sorry, but I'm not takin' that chance. He seems pretty pissed at cha. I'll carry ya back. Think ya can handle that?" I sighed a second time. I hated feeling so weak.

"I suppose so, cowboy."

"Good, cowgirl." With that said and done, he scooped me up and started walking. I felt a blush starting to grow on my cheeks. I definitely wasn't use to this…

"I-If you get tired of carrying me, just tell me, okay?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary. You're not that heavy. You're actually pretty light. Lighter than Kimiko, in fact, but I'd like for ya to keep that between us." I smiled.

"Don't worry, Clay, I wouldn't want you to have to face the wrath of Kimiko." It was quiet from there on out until we got back to the temple, but it wasn't an awkward silence. When we finally got there, we were greeted by a shower of wolf whistles, courtesy of Raimundo. I growled at him, holding back the urge to jump out of Clay's arms and slap him.

"Ooh, looks like Clay found a girlfriend! Who's the chick, Clay?" Kimiko punched him hard in the shoulder, shushing him.

"What happened to her, Clay?"

"It was Jack, Kimi. And the next time we fight him, I want you to help me kick his pale, pasty a-"

"Who are you? And how do you know about Jack Spicer?" Omi asked.

"And why do you have Lucas' hat? Speaking of Lucas, where is he?" That one came from Rai. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, guys? This is Lucas. I mean, uh…what is your real name?"

"My name is Anna. Anna Lucas." It was dead silent between the five of us.

"So…uh…I have this wound and it kinda needs to be dealt with. Can we just-"

"Why did you dress like a guy? Why didn't you tell any of us you were a girl?" the Dragon of Wind yelled, waving his arms animatedly. I grinned sheepishly.

"Kimiko knew. I told her the first day I was here. Remember when we both went off? That's when I told her. I figured that since she was the only other girl, she should know. As for why I did it, Jack Spicer was trying to recruit me for the Heylin side. I shut my door in his face and he told me that he was going to come back with Wuya and Chase Young. Master Fung came to get me the day after. I…didn't want Jack to know that I had joined the fight, but on the other side." Kimiko smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. Omi, however, was the first to speak.

"We are just joyful as shellfish that you joined our side."

"That's happy as clams, little buddy."


End file.
